homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Frac
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - God Tier=file:Ed_God_Tier_Bane_of_Shade_sprite.png }} }} |caption = |bg-color = |intro = |first = |aka = |title = Bane of Shade |age = 17 YoB:1996 |screenname = fractalSwordsman |client = SteamChum |style = Normal typing style, rarely lazy with puncuation, rarely random capitalzation |zodiac = Capricorn |specibus = BladeKind, x2BladeKind, SwrdShldKind |modus = N/A |relations = P-S.Edward - Post Scratch Self |home = |planet = Land of Shade and Thunder (LOSAT) |like = Prospit, Allies, electronic music, instrumental music, drawing, The HorrorTerrors |hate = His Post-Scratch self, insults about his knowledge of Sburb. |music =}} Ed does not have a offical last name but he goes by Edward "Frac". Biography After Ed and his friends entered the Alpha Kids Session version of their session they soon encountered Post-Scratch Edward with a small army of dersite soldiers. Post-Scratch Edward commanded the Dersite army to attack Ed and his friends, although they defeated half of the small army they had to retreat. Ed knew that he had to get rid of Post-Scratch Edward somehow or else Ed and his friends would parish at the enemy's hands. Ed soon came up with a plan, he use time tables he stole and use them to make a time clone, the timeclone Ed took a battle platform embedded with a one-way universe jumper and challenge Post-Scratch Edward to a duel. Before timeclone Ed defeated he activated the universe jumper to take them to another universe with a session. After arriving into the new universe Post-Scratch Edward decides to take over the new session and takes off to Derse and leaves the timeclone Ed defeated but alive. Later timeclone Ed was picked up a Prospit battleship and taken to Prospit and is treated for his injuries. From there he guides the new players to properly enter the Medium. God Tier Abilities The Bane Class unleashes his aspect as a weapon, to use his Aspect he must consume it. attributes: Strength, Speed, Agility, and Regeneration Ed consumes the power given to him by the HorrorTerror or he removes the GrimDark from people or the GrimDark spread out the session. So far Ed has consumed so much GrimDark power his right hand is constantly glowing with GrimDark power. Regeneration available is after the Bane of Shade gains his GrimDark level, however It is unknown when Ed will reach the GrimDark level. Weapons -Ed's "Default" Sword- This is one Ed's first battle-ready swords. When Ed started out on Sburb this was his first sword he used to fight against monsters bigger that were than imps. After a couple days of playing he had obtained other bladed weapons to use and soon used his default sword less and less. Whenever Ed has no other weapons in his moduses or on his person, he will be left with his "default" sword. Trivia - Ed will go out of his way of not answering what day is his birthday, It is unknown what the reason behind this is. It is possibly he has personal issues with such. - Ed's username is the same as his creator's. - Sometimes when Ed is wearing his God Tier outfit will wear his favorite Scarf. - Ed actually considers himself as a Veteran Player. Gallery Ed STRIFE.png|Ed preparing to strife with his Default Sword. Ed hero mode.png|Ed recovered from his duel with Post-Scratch Edward Category:The Zeta Session Category:Humans